Carla Viergutz
Carla Viergutz is the daughter of the princess from The Four Skillful Brothers by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Carla Viergutz Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Four Skillful Brothers Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Kildine Sanguin Secret Heart's Desire: To become a proactive princess and not have to be kidnapped by a dragon. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at martial arts, going on adventures, and collecting top-secret information. Storybook Romance Status: I'd love to have a nice girlfriend or boyfriend to spend my days with. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm very terrified of fire. Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Dancing is a way that you can express yourself.. Least Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. I'd rather rescue myself. Best Friend Forever After: TBA Character Appearance Carla is of average height, with blonde hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She wears a purple vest over a purple shirt, blue pants, and black boots. Personality Carla is not a traditional princess. She loves martial arts, going on adventures, and being secretive. She is rather stubborn, but she is also quiet much of the time. She dreams of becoming a spy, and is dismayed at the fact that she's destined to be yet another damsel in distress. Biography Salutations! I'm Carla Viergutz. I'm a princess who's got the most boring destiny of all: the tired and true damsel-in-distress. My mom was kidnapped by a dragon (as dragons seem to love kidnapping princesses). However, four skillful brothers rescued her, using each of their talents to help out. When they returned home, the king didn't know which brother to give his daughter to as a bride. Since the brothers were fighting over her, the king instead decided to let them have a quarter of his kingdom. I am the youngest of four children and I'm the only girl. I have three older brothers. Having grown up with my brothers has helped me learn to love typical prince things such as hunting and swordfighting. It's hard being a princess, especially when you're a tomboy like me, and especially when you're destined to be kidnapped. I want more than anything to be a spy. I'm already learning kung fu and taekwondo, and I'm teaching myself the way of the ninja. I hope to join one of the secret services that dots the fairy tale world. I'd love to travel the world, find out top-secret information, and rock a catsuit. My mom disapproves of my behavior and thinks I should be a more conventional princess. The two of us argue a lot. Ever After High is (for the most part) rather boring, and there's not much fun to do here. I'm destined to be the next princess in The Four Skillful Brothers. I'm not looking forward to it at all. I want to have an interesting, proactive life, and being at the mercy of a vicious dragon is not what I have in mind. Besides, I am not a prize to be won! I am on good terms with the Brüder cousins, and all of them are really cute. Even though I'm not a fan of my destiny, the Brüder cousins are very nice and supportive of me. I feel hesitant to choose just one of them because I care about all of them. They help me get through the worst of school. Trivia *Carla's surname is derived from the German word vier meaning "four". *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Dorothy Fahn. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:The Four Skillful Brothers Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Bisexual Category:German